


Filthy Table Talk

by Neko234



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, But its actually a dream!, Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko234/pseuds/Neko234
Summary: Heavily inspired by a YOI audio I found on Instagram from a wonderful dude who unfortunately had to delete his account due to personal reasons. Anyway the premise of the audio was Yuuri and Victor in a restaurant, Victor is sulking and Yuuri cheers him up by means of seducing him. They fuck and hilarity ensues. I wanted to recreate this, but at the same time I could never picture Yuuri or Victor doing this in RL. So the best alternative? Make it a dream!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also here I am back at it again with the public sex, my ultimate fav kink! NO REGRETS.

"Mmm! This sure is good!" Yuuri moaned as he stuffed his mouth full of succulent lobster. The low hustle and bustle of the restaurant surrounded them though it was still quiet enough to notice that Victor hadn't said anything in kind. The younger man looked up from his plate to see his fiancé sulking like a child, pouting as he stared at Yuuri.

"Victor, what's wrong? You haven't even touched your plate." Said man sighed dramatically as he leaned back in his chair, "I wanted to be alone at home with you." Yuuri smiled, reaching out to grab Victor's hand, giving it a light squeeze, "We can do that anytime, Victor. Now c'mon show me a smile." The silver haired man pouted even more even going so far as to try and slide his hand away from Yuuri's.

Something came over Yuuri right then, a burst of confidence as he leaned over their table, which was relatively small so it was easy enough. Once he was close to enough to Victor's face he whispered, "I have on your favorite boxers. You _know_ the ones." The younger man smiled seductively as Victor's eyes darted down to his crotch.

"Really? Oh, Yuuri~" He moaned, eyes becoming dark and hooded with desire. The noise of the restaurant was falling away and Yuuri found himself crawling over the table to sit in Victor's lap, grinding his ass against his lover's rapidly hardening cock. He didn't even care about the people around them; nothing else mattered but the man sitting in front of him, lust fogging his brain and blood rushing south. 

"You wanna take them off for me, Victor, hmm?" Yuuri hummed playfully. Victor's pupils were blown completely as he rushed to help Yuuri pull down his pants, the younger man sitting up so they could get  them pulled down enough to reveal said boxers. They were the tight, form fitting ones that Victor loved so much on Yuuri. He always said these types of boxers made Yuuri's ass look even more incredible.

"Mmm...Yea take em off for me." The brunette moaned, Victor doing as he asked quickly. His hard dick sprung free as he arched up with a sigh, eyes closing contently. "Oh Yuuri, I want to fuck you so hard!" Victor moaned and suddenly slick fingers with nudging up against his entrance. The younger man gasped and grabbed onto his lover's shoulders for support, nodding frantically.

"Fuck me, Victor. Oh god _please_ , please fuck me!" Yuuri moaned. Two of those fingers plunged inside of him and oddly enough there was no pain, not that Victor had ever hurt him during sex before. It was just pure pleasure as Victor stretched him out, bumping into his prostate every now and then. The brunette whined and gasped, humping down onto the fingers inside him as he whimpered, "Now, _now_!"

Suddenly Victor's fingers were gone and Yuuri was being filled with cock, moaning loudly as he sunk down, down until they were flush together. He didn't know when or how Victor's pants had come off, but he didn't care. Yuuri started riding his fiancé’s hard dick, throwing his head back and groaning obscenely. Victor's hands grabbed at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his asshole as he sucked hickeys into his neck.

"Mmm, yes oh _fuck_! Haaaa.. _Oooh_ V-Victor!" The younger man whimpered, voice cracking on his lover's name. Victor thrust up hard, making him see stars as he growled, "You like that, Yuuri? Everyone's watching you, wanting to touch you...to _fuck_ you. They can't though because you're _mine_." Yea...Yuuri liked that a lot. He didn't even see the people around them, his eyes locked onto Victor's.

"Y-You make my heart go _doki-doki_!" Yuuri cried, tossing his head back as Victor struck his prostate. Pre-cum flowed from his tip, staining Victor's shirt as his hard dick rubbed against his lover's stomach. " _Aahhh!_ Ah! Oh fuck, I'm so hard right now!" The brunette exclaimed bouncing on his lover's cock with fervor. Oh he was so close!

"You like that? You like it right?" Victor grunted, meeting his lover thrust for thrust. Pleasure was starting to blind Yuuri and suddenly there was a human shaped blur looming over them. Yuuri stopped mid moan though Victor was still going as the younger man squeaked, "V-Victor! Look behind you—"

"YOU BOTH ARE DISTURBING THE CUSTOMERS!"

Yuuri eyes shot open as he sat up quickly. He was in bed. Not in a restaurant and definitely _NOT_ fucking his fiancé in public. Red covered his face and he realized there was a horribly familiar sticky wetness on his thighs. He lifted the blanket and yep...he'd had a fucking wet dream and the most embarrassing one at that! Yuuri nearly startled out of his skin when Victor suddenly rolled over, dreamy blue eyes opening sleepily to smile up at him.

"Sounds like you were having a good dream, Yuuri." Victor hummed. Yuuri blushed even harder and mumbled, "More like embarrassing." His lover placed a hand on his stomach then slid it down under the blanket and grinned wolfishly when he touched the still slightly wet cum on his thighs, "Do most embarrassing dreams leave you with this?" Victor's hand retreated, his release clinging to his fingertips as the elder man licked it away. Yuuri would never get used to that, face on fire and his mouth gaping. "W-Well no! B-But still I—Argh I'm going to take a shower!" The younger man stammered, scrambling out of bed. Victor's sweet laughter rang in his ears all the way to the bathroom.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm sorry if that was sort of cockblock-y, but I didn't really feel like tacking on extra sex at the end. This is probably not nearly as funny as the audio post, which was equal parts hot and hilarious, but I tried my best! Also I'm slightly rusty at writing smut so forgive me for that too!


End file.
